Trouble On Gallifrey
by SpiritualSketcher
Summary: Set between Carnival of Monsters and Frontier in Space, the Second and Third Doctor meet once more...
1. Chapter 1

"Never mind that, _run!"_ feet pounded along the dusty track as a whirring noise behind them got louder and louder. "Drop!" a massive explosion shook the Earth they laid on, hands covering their heads, dust covering their backs. "Honestly, whenever you're around there's always trouble!"  
_**"Me?!**_ Oh my dear fellow, you're very much mistaken, there's always trouble when _you're_ around, not me!"  
"Now listen here, I-" everything went black.

The Doctor groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, he was lying in what appeared to be some kind of cell, he sat up carefully, running a hand through his white mane. His fingers brushed a sticky patch behind his ear…blood, the Doctor sighed, finding he was bleeding was nothing new. He looked down to see his velvet and ruffles had been replaced with a horribly drab and boring dark green prison uniform, "they could have at least made-" the Doctor was cut off as he heard a creaking noise below him. Cautiously, he peered over the edge of the bunk he was on, staring up at him was a small man with dark hair wearing the same green clothing.

"Ah, I wondered if you were still here," he said, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk and walking overt to the door. "Of _course_ I'm still here!" the Doctor retorted, "good grief man, we're locked in a prison cell!"  
"Don't you think I know that?!" cried the Second Doctor, "I never thought I'd become so pompous!"

The Doctor jumped down and towered easily over his former self, he raised a hand, _**"HAI!"**_ The Second Doctor started to run, letting himself chase himself round the cell, the door opened and the Second Doctor tore out as fast as his little legs could carry him. He burst out a door, skidding to a halt. Just in front of him was a gaping hole, swirling with all different colours like a portal, he turned round to see his future self charging towards him. _**"STOP!"**_ he yelled, holding out his hands, but the Doctor couldn't stop in time. He ploughed into his previous self with all the force of a freight train, the Doctors lost their balance and toppled into the hole of swirling colours.

"Greyhound to Trap 1, there's a three man pile up in the UNIT lab, over."  
Captain Yates' radio crackled, "Yates I _know_ there's a three man pile up, _I'm_ on the bottom of the pile!" Yates stifled a laugh as the Doctors scrambled to their feet, staring down at the Brigadier who looked incredibly flustered. "Terribly sorry Lethbridge Stewart," the Doctor blushed and offered a hand to help him up, "didn't see you there."  
"I'm not surprised!" Brigadier huffed, brushing himself down, "crashing through the ceiling at a rate of knots!" Both Doctors looked up at a large hole, splintered wood and plaster hanging through it, "what on Earth are you two playing at?!"  
"Well," both Doctors began, "you see…"

"What's all the noise?" Jo trots through the lab doors, her wide eyes inquisitive, _"Doctor!"_ she ran to him and threw her arms round his neck.  
The Doctor smiled, "hello Jo."  
The Second Doctor's face fell, "oh, I thought she meant me," he sighed, "still, no matter."  
Jo smiled at the Second Doctor and gave him a hug too, "it's very nice to see you again too Doctor," she looked at him and his future self, "I hope you two are getting along this time?"  
Her Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "not exactly Jo…"

"Oh_ Doctor!"_ Jo stamped her foot like a child, "you promised me that if you ever met your previous self again you'd try to get along!"  
The Doctor smiled like a small boy who had been caught red handed drawing on a wall, "sorry Jo."  
The Second Doctor watched his future self, "oh dear, we're a little bit smitten with our assistant _aren't_ we?" he glanced at Jo, "well, can't say I blame you old chap."  
Jo turned redder than a chili pepper and walked over to Yates, "got some admirers there I see Miss Grant," he grinned and winked at her.  
"Oh, give over!" Jo huffed and left the lab. Minutes later she came running back, her boots clacking noisily on the floor, "Doctor!" she cried, they both turned, "sorry, Doctors…there's a man in fancy looking robes looking for both of you." The Doctors popped their heads round the lab door, "great balls of fire, it's the President of Gallifrey!" he looked down at his previous self, "you know what this means…"  
The Second Doctor nodded, _"run!"_

Brigadier, Yates and Jo stood in bewildered amusement watching the two Time Lords hot foot it down the corridor and round the corner, away from the Gallifreyan President. "Miss Grant," Brigadier began, "what exactly is going on?"  
Jo grinned, "they're just naughty school boys, that's all.  
"Avoiding detention?" Yates asked, amusement in his voice.  
Jo laughed as she saw the Doctors run past the outside window, "exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all _your _fault!"

"How is it _my _fault? If I hadn't had to run after _you,_ after _you_ ran the wrong way, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Be _quiet!"_ a cane thwacking down in front of them, stunned the Doctors into silence. The Second Doctor leaned over to his future self, "did you notice nobody realised we're not in our usual outfits?" he whispered and The Doctor nodded, "I want my ruffles back."

The cane slammed back down in front of them, "I _won't_ tell you again…" The Doctor stood up, dragging his previous self with him, "Lord President, I..."

**_"QUIET!" _**

The Doctor sat down again looking sheepish, his previous self giggled and the Doctor tugged on his end of the handcuffs so the Second Doctor fell backwards into his seat, he glared at his future self. "Now then," the President began to walk back and forth in front of the court bench the two Doctors were sat behind, "I and the other members of the High Council have noticed how you two never get along…"

"It's not my fault!" The Second Doctor interrupted, "he's a pompous-"

_"SILENCE,_ Doctor!"

The Second Doctor frowned and slumped back in his seat, folding his arms, causing his future self to practically lie across him, "do you _mind?"_

"Not really," the Second Doctor smirked, "my word the Time Lords gave me a tremendous hooter didn't they?!" he prodded his future self's nose, "it's kind of beaky."

The Doctor covered his nose with his free hand, "at least I'm not short anymore, and my dress sense has improved." The President sighed as he watched them argue like school children, "give me strength," he muttered, shaking his head in despair, **_"Doctors!"_** he boomed, stunning them into silence again, _"please, _you'll make my hair go grey…now, as I was saying, you two never get along."

"You don't say," the Doctor muttered and received a withering glare from the President.

"I have brought you both back to Gallifrey to serve your time." The Second Doctor raised his hand like a child nervously answering a question in class, "what have I...er..we done?"

"You are both accused of causing mayhem in the Death Zone of our great planet!" the president yelled, slowly turning red in the face, "you've caused countless yetis to be trapped in the underground tunnels of the tomb of Rassilon!" The Doctors looked at each other and dissolved into giggles, "not only that!" the President continued, "you've also caused injury to _eight_ High Councillors!"

"That was an accident!" The Doctor protested, leaping to his feet again.

"Yeah!" the Second Doctor agreed, "…what I said."

The Doctor looked at him, "in all my years, that's quite possibly the poorest use of grammar I've ever heard myself use!" he looked back at the President, "in all due respect Sir, we thought they were intruders, myself and I were only protecting dear old Rassilon's tomb."

"Protecting it with Venusian Akidio and _nunchucks?!"_

The Doctor looked at his previous self, "I meant to ask, where did you get those from?"

The Second Doctor shrugged, "I found them in my TARDIS, you find wonderful things in there if you take the time to look."

The President called in the security, "these two are giving me a migraine," he sighed, looking helplessly at the security guard, "take them away and lock them back in the cell."

As the Doctors were being led away, the taller one turned his head to look at the President, "when can we go back to our own time streams?"

The President smirked, "oh, you won't be seeing Earth again for a long time, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Warm, warmer, warmer, warmer still…FREEZING COLD! Oh _John! _You _moved!"_ Jo glared at Sergeant Benton who smiled and shrugged while Mike Yates stumbled round the lab, tugging at Jo's scarf that was tied round his eyes, "uh, little help?" Jo went to help him but Sergeant Benton stopped her, "wait," he whispered.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Mike continued stumbling round the lab like a bull in a china shop, tugging at the scarf while Jo and Sergeant Benton dissolved into helpless giggles. "It's not funny!" Captain Yates cried, "I can't see a thing!"

"What the blazes is going on in here?!" The giggles stopped and the scarf was yanked from Captain Yates' head, _"FREEDOM!"_ he yelled, throwing his arms wide. His right arm hit something that felt like a chest, he turned slowly to see the Brigadier glaring at him, moustache bristling. Captain Yates saluted him weakly, "Sir."

"Captain Yates," Brigadier said slowly, "what is going on?"

"We were playing _Hunt the Thimble_, Sir."

"Except it was called _Hunt the Benton," _Sergeant Benton added, "rather fun watching Mike stumble around." Mike frowned and pouted in a childlike manner.

The Brigadier stood in front of them and spoke like he was preparing them for marching into battle, "may I remind you that we are professionals who have a duty to protect Earth from alien life forms, _not_ children playing party games!" his face was red now and his moustache was quivering wonderfully. "Look at that," Captain Yates whispered, "it's like a caterpillar sitting on a washing machine." Laughter erupted from Jo and Sergeant Benton.

**"YATES!" **Brigadier boomed, but Captain Yates was too busy giggling at his own joke to notice he was being told off.

"Brigadier," Jo stifled her laughter and freed her scarf from the clutches of Brigadier's shaking fist, "we've had nothing to protect the Earth from, no Daleks, no Master, no Nestine, nothing!"

"Also, the Doctor's vanished again…" added Sergeant Benton, "…both of them."

Captain Yates nodded, "missing for weeks now you know, Sir."

"So, you pass the time by playing games do you?"

"Well," said Jo, "if it was May day, we'd go back to Devil's End and dance round the Maypole."

Sergeant Benton smirked, "I still can't believe you got the Doctor to join in."

"Well I can't believe Miss Hawthorn got you to join in," Captain Yates chuckled, "I went for a pint instead, in fact, I fancy one now, you coming?"

Jo scribbled something down, "just in case the Doctor returns…" she said wistfully, then followed Captain Yates and Sergeant Benton out the lab.

Brigadier turned, "you three! Come back at once!"

Captain Yates put his head back round the door and grinned, "my shout, Sir." Brigadier smirked a little, "oh, alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

Thin, reedy recorder music filled the tiny cell, the Doctor took one hand away from his ears, leant over the edge of his bunk, snatched the recorder from his previous self's hand and lobbed it through the bars of the window. "Oi! You owe me a new one Fancypants!" the Second Doctor yelled, standing up and glaring at his future self, "…again!"  
The Doctor ignored him and began singing, "I don't want to set the world on fire…" there was a loud creaking noise and the Doctor's bunk came crashing down onto the bunk below, he sat up shakily, "great balls of fire! What happened?"  
"You broke my bed too!" the Second Doctor cried, "oh you lanky clutz! Get up and give me a hand!" the Doctor scrambled to his feet and picked up part of the mess, "well these bunks are made of wood! No wonder they broke."  
"That's not all that's breaking," the Second Doctor ran to the door and started hammering on it, "hey! Hey! Let me out of here!"

The Doctor facepalmed, "good grief," he took hold of two of the bars in the window and pushed, nothing. He tried one of the others, it shifted forward and came out of it's slot. The Doctor examined it, one end seemed to be some kind of key, he ran a hand up and down the other bars, "where are you?" he muttered, "you must be here some-" his head whipped round towards his other self who was still hollering and banging on the door, "will you cease that infernal racket, _please?!"  
_The Second Doctor stopped and turned round, "what?"  
_"BE QUIET!"  
_The Second Doctor turned back to the door and started hammering on it again, _"noooo!"  
_The Doctor sighed, his fingers found a gap at the very top of the middle bar, "ah," he lighted the bar he was holding and slotted the key shaped part into the hole. Twisting it once, the Doctor heard a quiet click, "eureka."

"Of all the things I've done, I've never done something as simple as lying on the roof of a car gazing at stars."  
"You've been to the stars," Captain Yates propped himself up on one elbow, "isn't that better than just gazing at them?"  
"I've been to different _worlds, _Mike," Jo twisted the rings on her fingers, "not the stars."  
"Or on dates, it seems," Mike smiled down at her, "I know how loyal you are to the Doctor, Jo, but surely it must be nice to have some time to yourself."  
"It is," she agreed, shivering as she sat up and Mike wrapped a blanket round their shoulders, laying one hand over Jo's, "it's nice to be able to go somewhere without danger lurking around the corner."  
The peaceful silence was broken by an ear splitting roar, large, dark figures were lumbering up the hill towards Mike and Jo, "I think you spoke too soon," Mike whispered.

Scrambling down from the roof, they got in the car. Mike turned the key but it made a disheartening sound, "hurry up Mike!" Jo panicked.  
"It won't go!" Mike gave the underneath of the steering wheel shaft a swift kick and the engine roared into life, one of the figures raised an arm, "DRIVE!" Jo screamed. Mike reversed the car as fast as he could and swung it around, driving off in the other direction. Relaxing, Mike could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "whew!"  
"Don't relax too much Mike," Jo said warily, just as a loud thump on the roof sent Mike swerving. "What in the name of alien life was that?!"  
Jo was about to answer when a huge hairy arm with long sharp claws tore through the car roof, flailing wildly. "What is that thing?" Mike cried, trying to drive and avoid the claws at the same time.  
"Don't ask me!" Jo retorted, her face dropped in horror, "Mike look out!" but it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor dropped to the ground landing perfectly like a cat or someone in a film who had jumped from a great height. His previous self hung from the window legde, caught by his braces, "help!"  
The Doctor looked up, rolling his eyes, "for Heaven's sake man!" he hissed, "inch yourself forward a bit, then you'll fall straight down!" The Second Doctor glared at himself but did what he said, within seconds he was lying on his front on the dusty ground. "Uhhhh," he groaned, struggling to his knees as his future self towered over him more than usual, "see," the Doctor hauled his previous self up by his braces, "that wasn't so bad."  
"Speak for yourself Fancypants!" the Second Doctor snapped as his brushed his clothing briskly, "you're not the one covered in dust! Were we a cat in a former, former, former life?"  
"I doubt it, I'm just more agile than I used to be."  
"You're older than you used to be," the Second Doctor muttered.  
The Doctor glared at him, "what was that?!"  
The Second Doctor grinned quickly, "nothing, nothing! Let's go before they realise we're gone!"

**

Sergeant Benton and Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart sat quietly on wooden chairs turning over their caps over and over in their hands. Sergeant Benton sighed and glanced over at Captain Yates lying still, sleeping peacefully. "Sir?"  
"Yes, Benton?" Brigadier said tiredly.  
"Do you think we should tell him?"  
"Soon Sergeant, soon." Just then, a Doctor in a long white coat with a stethoscope round his neck came sweeping in through the doors of the ward and stood above Captain Yates. "Hello Mr Yates," he said smoothly, "how are we doing today?"  
"It's _Captain_ Yates, if you don't mind," Captain Yates yawned, rolling over to face this medical man, "well, I've got a broken arm, a gash on my head, three cracked ribs and whiplash. But apart from that I'm fine."  
"That's good Captain that's good, now, I'm afraid I have some news…"

Sergeant Benton made to go over to Captain Yates' bed, but Brigadier grabbed his sleeve and hauled him down into his seat again, shaking his head. All they could do was watch their friend and colleague howl and turn over with his back to everyone, sobbing like a small child, the Doctor in the white coat turned away and began writing on Captain Yates' notes. Seconds later the two Doctors clattered through the doors, panting and out of breath, still wearing their green prison uniforms. "WE'RE BACK!" the Second Doctor screamed delightedly, his future self quietened him with a heavy handed thwack round the back of the head, "shut up!" the Doctor walked over to Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier, "what's wrong with Captain Yates? And the pair of you for that matter, you look like somebody's shot a troop of UNIT soldiers right in front of you!"  
Sergeant Benton stood and spoke quietly into the Doctor's ear, he turned sharply and briskly strolled out of the ward while Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier exchanged looks. The Second Doctor came over to them, "I say, that medical fellow over there has been watching us like a hawk since myself and I came in."

Brigadier looked over to see the man leaving the ward, "how did you two get back here?"  
"Oh we escaped through the window and we set all the yetis free again. After that, the Time Lords set us free."

**

Outside, in the hospital community garden, the Doctor was kicking stones angrily, then he dropped to his knees and cried out in pain, pain of loss, pain of sorrow, and guilt. Guilt for not being here when he was needed. "Ah, Doctor," a smooth, low voice came from behind the hunched body of the Time Lord that was wracking with sobs, "I knew I'd find you here." The Doctor turned round slowly, wiping his eyes quickly. He stared at the white coated Doctor, "how…how do you know me?" the white coated Doctor grinned and peeled back his face. The Doctor growled, "The Master! What are you doing here? It's very dangerous, you haven't been treating patients have you?"  
"Oh Doctor, Doctor, of course not. Besides, I thought you and that strange little man were on Gallifrey."  
"That strange little man is me."  
The Master blinked, "excuse me?"  
"Well, he was me. Regeneration you know."  
"Ah of course, of course, you're not going to go looking for Miss Grant are you?" The Doctor said nothing, frowning and looking away. The Master laughed evilly, "good, because your dear little Miss Grant, is _**DEAD!"**_


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL PART

Back on the hospital ward, Sergeant Benton sat on Captain Yates' bed, giving him a hug. "I don't know what to say mate," Benton said quietly, "but…"  
"Oh now look at you two!" Brigadier snapped, coming back onto the ward with three cups of coffee, "you're army men, not pansies!"  
"GIVE ALL THAT CRAP A BREAK ALISTAIR!" Captain Yates yelled, surprising both Brigadier and Benton, "MY GIRLFRIEND'S JUST DIED!"  
Sergeant Benton looked at him, "I didn't know you and Jo were dating, Mike," he smirked, "kept that quiet."  
Captain Yates shrugged, "well, you know what Briggy over there's like," he said quietly, "doesn't like person relationships between his staff."  
"I heard that," Brigadier muttered dry, "and just so you know Captain, I wouldn't have objected to you and Miss Grant…as long as you kept it outside of work hours."  
Captain Yates rolled his eyes and looked at Benton, "see?"  
None of them noticed the Second Doctor sitting on one of the wooden chairs until he spoke up, "I err…I think I'd better go and see where I've gotten to."

**

The Second Doctor was halfway down the corridor that lead to the garden when a man in long robes stepped in front of him, "ah, Doctor, there you are," he looked around, "where's your other self?"  
"With all due respect, Lord President," the Second Doctor said hastily, "now is not the time, one of my err, colleagues has just died so, if you'll excuse me…" he made to push past the President but a glittery robed arm barred his way, "it's not your other self, is it?"  
"No, no, it's not him, but I really must go and find him, excuse me…"  
"But Doctor, wait!" the President called to him, holding up two bags, "I only wanted to give your clothes back. There's only one lot of trouble on our planet now, you and yourself somehow solved most of them but there is just one we cannot find." The Second Doctor thanked him and took the bags, hurrying down the corridor, crashing into a cleaning trolley as he went and dropping the bag containing his previous self's clothes. But as he got up again and carried on running he didn't notice a hand snatching up the bag he'd left behind.

**

Eventually, he found his other self, sitting on the ground at the feet of a dark haired man with a pointed beard. "Ah there I am," the Doctor looked at his previous self, "I mean there you are. Who's this fellow?" the Second Doctor asked.  
"This is the Master, in your second regeneration he becomes your best enemy."  
The Second Doctor raised his eyebrows, "hmm. Oh by the way, there's no trouble on Gallifrey now, apart from one bit. we solved most of the problems somehow."  
"Well, well, if it isn't The Master," all three Time Lords turned round to see the President of Gallifrey standing behind them, "I see you've escaped the bonds of the Gallifreyan prison I placed you in...again."  
"Y-yes, Lord President," the Master suddenly sounded like a school boy who had been caught by the Headmaster for defacing school property. "You do know this means we'll be confiscating your TARDIS for this, don't you?"

The Master nodded, surprisingly solemn.  
"Now then, where is that girl I saw you dragging through these corridors?"  
"I…err…I don't know what you mean, Sir…"  
"Doctor, catch!" the Doctor looked up just as a plastic bag came flying at his face, he caught it and peered inside, his face lighting up with delight, "MY RUFFLES! MY RUFFLES, MY RUFFLES, MY RUFFLES!" he quickly disappeared behind a bush and came back out moments later dressed in his usual combination of ruffles and velvet. "Who threw that bag at m- JO!" Jo ran forward and threw herself into his arms, "hello Doctor," she said tearfully.  
"I thought you were dead!" The Doctor said seriously, squeezing her tightly then letting her go, she walked over to Captain Yates who Sergeant Benton had brought out in a wheelchair, grinning like a Cheshire cat and sat on his lap. The Doctor grinned, "Cheshire cat, Captain Yates, Cheshire cat!"  
Jo and Captain Yates laughed, "who told you I was dead?"  
"Well…"  
Captain Yates spotted the Master being handcuffed by the President of Gallifrey, "YOU!" he yelled, expertly wheeling himself and Jo over to them, one handed, "YOU MADE ME BELIVE JO WAS DEAD, YOU-" The Doctor held his hands over Jo's ears so she couldn't hear the stream of profanities but she saw Sergeant Benton walk in front of them and give the Master a swift kick where the sun doesn't shine. "I think you can take him away now Lord President," the Doctor said quietly. The President of Gallifrey nodded and led the Master away.

"What the blazes is going on?" Brigadier strolled across the garden towards the gathering, "what was the Master doing here?"  
"He, Brigadier, is the trouble on Gallifrey. Except, he's not on Gallifrey yet."  
"Yes," the Second Doctor said slowly, "I recognise him now, he was the one who set the High Councillors upon the tower, whom we…injured."  
"WHAT?" The Doctor whirled round to his previous self, "WHY didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't think it was important!"  
"If you had told me, all our agro AND him faking Jo's death could have been avoided! You stupid, idiotic, dim-witted, addle brained, right handed, bone headed, nonsensical, infantile, half baked, blunt brained, puerile, unenlightened, quicksotic spoon fed, dolt, nutted, thick skulled, beef bonced," shaking and purple faced with race, he took a deep breath, "steaming great CLOD!"  
"Yes, well, I think I should go too," the Second Doctor walked backwards still clutching the bag that contained his clothes, "goodbye."

The Doctor, out of breath after his stream of insults, glared after him, "I never want to see myself again."


End file.
